<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Your Side by thatnerdemryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424720">By Your Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn'>thatnerdemryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, One Big Happy Family, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus' best dance partner was in his arms at that moment, staring up at him with big, blue eyes and babbling quietly like he was singing along to each word. There was nothing in the world that could wipe the smile off of his face as he watched his son and he didn’t want it any other way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By Your Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm directly calling out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/">Morgan</a> for playing soft jazz music and giving me too many Magnus Lightwood-Bane feels to handle. </p><p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart">Junie</a> for catching all my late night mistakes and repetitive word usage. </p><p>Song mentioned: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqNjmVZib8Y">Close Your Eyes by Doris Day</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One thing Magnus loved about being immortal was the music he had encountered every step of the way. He’d been around when some of the best genres were created, the classics, the oldies, rock n’ roll when it was controversial, hip hop when it made a stand, jazz he could smoke a cigarette to with no repercussions. He loved music and every single rhythm and lyric reminded him of the best times in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doris Day played on the record player Alec had gifted him for their tenth anniversary, spinning loudly, just like Magnus liked it. Alec had complained about the sound, too much for a young Shadowhunter but eventually, he had gotten used to the crackling and seemingly enjoyed the muffled lyrics that chimed through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus closed his eyes and swayed, the harmonies of the trumpets, the staccato beat of the piano keys, and Doris’ smooth voice silkily filling the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used to dance alone, in whatever place he’d chosen to house himself that decade, with only the moon to keep him company. He’d had partners throughout the centuries; ones that kept up with his every step, others he taught day by day, some who sat on his always comfortable furniture and just enjoyed the view of Magnus’ quick feet. There was something about music that was universal and reminded him of how wonderful humanity really was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His best dance partner was in his arms at that moment, staring up at him with big, blue eyes and babbling quietly like he was singing along to each word. There was nothing in the world that could wipe the smile off his face as he watched his son, and he didn’t want it any other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes, when you open them, dear, I'll be right here by your side,” Magnus sang just a bit out of tune, but not enough to break his happy mood. He had never been a singer, was much more likely to be found out on the dance floor twirling the cutest girl or bravest man in the room, and he preferred it that way. He loved the intimate way he synchronized with his partners like they were reading each other’s minds to create emotion with just the movement of their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t notice his husband leaning against the wall until Max cooed happily and stared over his shoulder. Magnus jumped, twirling perfectly on his light feet to face his Alexander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared me, Alexander,” Magnus said quietly, pressing his hand to the back of Max’s head as he reached out for his other father. Alec held his arms out for Max and Magnus handed him off without a fuss. He took a moment to get a thorough look at Alec, smiling widely as he noticed the more formal look he was sporting. Alec glanced up at Magnus with a soft, almost embarrassed smile and bit down on his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a Clave thing and you were gone before I got dressed this morning,” Alec replied to Magnus’ silent question. “Do you know how hard it is to dress well when your husband has been dressing you for formal events for the last decade?” Alec whined as a pout formed on his pretty lips. Magnus laughed and moved forward, pressing a swift kiss to Alec’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could move away, Alec wrapped one arm around his waist, the other holding a now sleeping Max. Magnus was a little jealous at how quickly their son fell asleep in Alec’s arms but was grateful Alec was holding him now. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, locking them together, and used his thumbs to stroke the hair at his nape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Cat have any complaints?” Alec asked softly, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against Magnus’. Magnus shook his head and peered down at Max, the soft, stuffy breaths barely audible over the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing she couldn’t handle, as per usual,” Magnus replied, moving one hand to cup Alec’s cheek. He looked tired, the bags under his eyes prevalent in the dim lighting Magnus had snapped together. “How did the Clave treat you?” Magnus asked, worry laced in every feature of his face. Alec shook his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus’ lips, breathing into it like it gave him life again. Magnus hummed, running his finger along Alec’s cheekbone gently as he pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like this one,” Alec commented after a few moments of silence. Magnus nodded back, swaying them slowly back and forth as Alec rubbed soft circles into the small of his back. Magnus sighed and, pressing a light kiss to Max’s head, rested his head on Alec’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when I had to bribe you to dance with me?” Magnus reminisced, nuzzling his nose into Alec’s familiar scent, sandalwood with a slight aroma of ink. It comforted Magnus in ways he hadn’t realized he needed. Alec chuckled lowly, the rumble in his chest grounding Magnus with each small step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve danced with you without bribes, Magnus.” Alec’s voice was so genuine, Magnus felt tears prickle in his eyes. “I love you too much to say no,” he added, turning just enough to rest his jaw on Magnus’ head. Magnus felt the deep inhale and long, happy sigh that followed and his heart melted deep in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being close to you,” Magnus started, taking a moment to clear his throat before bringing his forehead to Alec’s. Alec leaned forward, ducking his head just a few inches down so Magnus could flatten his feet. “Being close to you makes me the happiest I have ever been - could ever be, Alexander,” Magnus admitted softly, gazing into Alec’s eyes and hoping he could see the sincerity of his words. “Standing here, barely dancing, with you and our little Blueberry in your arms, I never imagined a world in which I could feel this…” Magnus wracked his brain. He tossed around a few words; content, happy, beautiful, calm, but none seemed to fit what he felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe?” Alec offered, a crack in his voice that didn’t go unnoticed by Magnus. He nodded slowly and tilted his chin just enough to press their lips together again. It was a simple kiss, perfectly happy to stay soft and light, neither of them finding a way to deepen it - neither of them needing anything more than the reminder that they had forever with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, Alexander - you and Max? You’re the first semblance of home I’ve ever had,” Magnus choked out, unsure where all of his emotion was coming from. He figured it had something to do with the prospect of having his Alexander forever mixed with Doris' sultry voice over the speakers, and shook his head with a watery chuckle. “I could spend forever with you in my arms, and it still wouldn’t feel like enough time.” Alec pressed his palm flatly against Magnus’ back and pulled him closer, swaying them more prominently to the smooth rhythm of the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s spend forever right here,” Alec decided as he slid his hand up Magnus’ back to push his head back into the curve of his neck. Magnus wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, him breathing in Alec’s presence, Max fast asleep on Alec’s chest. But as he said, it could have been forever and it still would never have been enough. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just love soft parents Malec and I hope you do, too. </p><p>If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on <a href="https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/">Twitter</a>.</p><p>If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun <a href="https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg">Discord</a>!</p><p>Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>